Scarred Existence
by LonelyFanFictionette
Summary: The Strawhat crew sails to a new island only to find one surviver of a massacre. Now they are challenged with the task of helping her heal, mentally and physically. Can they save this social outcast and help her take out the pirate crew that scarred her?
1. Chapter 1

I walked out the front door in slight confusion. What were all the loud noises? And the bright lights? I rubbed my eyes trying to get them to focus on what was going on around me. After getting rudely woken up in the middle of the night by booms that were loud enough to be marine cannons I was not the happiest camper. I walked away from my cabin in the forest headed towards the village surrounded by red and orange. _Red and orange. Almost reminds me of fire. Wait, FIRE! The village is on fire! I've got to do something._

Now more awake from my startling realization, I ran down the path only to be stopped by someone grabbing me from behind and putting a hand over my mouth. I shrieked and struggled to escape from their tight grip. A voice whispered in my ear," What's a pretty girl like yourself doing out here this late at night?" _He's drunk, I can smell the alcohol on his breath. I've got to get away and go help the village!_ I struggled more violently until I was finally able to get myself out of his grasp. I spun to face him, but was met with a shaky hand holding a knife to my throat.

"Now that wasn't nice. Gonna have to kill you now instead of later I guess," the man slurred, and lunged at me. I darted to the left as his knife grazed the side of my throat. I reached a hand to my side to draw my sword. _No! I didn't grab my sword! I would've grabbed it had I known the village was under attack!_ _I've got to lure the guy to my cabin so I can grab my sword!_

With that thought in mind I turned and high tailed it back the way I had come. What I didn't expect was for the stranger to not follow me. _I would've thought he'd follow since he said __he'd kill me. Oh well, his loss is my gain._ I kept running back to my little cabin in the woods. I needed my weapon if I was gonna be of any use to anyone. Finally I reached my "shack" and shoved open the front door, only to be met with a pair of thieves going through my stuff. I groaned as one of them noticed me and pulled out a gun. I sighed. _This is going to be a long night. _He fired a shot as I dived towards my bed on the other side of the room. I grabbed my sword and swung it, in its sheath, at the guy's head. I heard a crack as the guy landed on the floor, down for the count. His buddy unsheathed his sword and held it in front of him, prepared to attack or defend. I slid my sword out of its sheath and held it in the same position as my opponent's. I yelled,"Who are you?"

"I am the first mate of the Poison Point Pirates!" the man yelled. _Pirates? I thought the mayor said we where under protection from the government! How could pirates get to us? Unless...the mayor was lying! But, why would he do that?_

Taking advantage of my momentary distraction, the first mate swung his sword at my throat. I raised my sword to block, and our swords met with a clang.

"Why are you here?" I growled, pressing my sword hard against his. We used all our might trying to disarm the other. Eventually my fatigue from lack of sleep caught up with me. He pushed me back and aimed a kick at my head. I ducked as he spun around and tried to gain his balance. I lunged at him as he turned to face me again. In a split second he raised his sword and another clang reverberated through the air. I spoke,"Let's try this again. Why, are you here?"

"Persistent little girl aren't you? Alright I'll tell you. We're here because our captain, Dudley, I believe you know him as mayor, has been planning this raid for years. And now we're carrying out our PLANS," he shoved me hard, and I tripped over the unconscious body of his crew-mate. I whacked my head on the guy's pistol. I looked at the first mate trough blurry vision, like when you don't wear glasses when you're supposed to. He raised his sword from its previous position at my throat and clicked a button on the hilt of the sword. A purple liquid started seeping from the hilt and trailed down the sword.

"Now die!" he yelled and slashed down as I rolled to my right, trying to dodge the blow.

It didn't work.

I let out a loud scream as I felt the sword cut me on my back from my left shoulder blade to my right hip. Added to the feeling of getting a cut was a stinging, burning sensation. The feeling grew worse, and worse, and worse. Like liquid fire being poured into my veins. I shakily turned my head to look at the man who so brutally attacked me. But, he was gone.

_God, this hurts so much... I can't believe this guy. Pirates are all the same! All they care about is money and power and, and slaughtering people! I bet what he said was true. Our mayor is a pirate. All they wanted was the town's wealth! Everyone I know and love will be killed. I'll never get to see them again. _I started crying. _I've got to get to the town and save them. I won't let them die!_

I forced my arms under me and pushed with all my might. Moving irritated my cut and I screamed at the pain standing up caused. Once I was on my feet I raised a trembling hand to wipe the tears.

I wall-walked to the door and opened it, stepping outside on the dirt path. I bent down to where my sword was laying at my feet and picked it up. _How'd it get all the way over here? I guess the guy kicked it or something. _With it in my hand, I continued down the path. I could feel myself getting light headed from the blood loss, but I forced myself to keep walking. By the time I reached the outskirts of town I could barely stand, forget walking or fighting. I could distinctly feel the blood oozing from my wound. It trailed all the way down my legs and pooled at my feet.

I kept stumbling my way closer to the town square. All the while stepping over the bodies of the villagers I've grown so fond of, flames surrounding us. I stepped into the square to see a lackey of Dudley's stab a knife through my little baby sister. I stood still, not moving, not breathing, as the man threw her onto a pile of more bodies. Some of whom I recognized as my parents and close friends. The man noticed me and lunged in my direction, I slashed his throat with my sword, screaming. My grief consumed me, and I fell to the ground as my world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

OK, this is the chapter where the crew comes in and I'm a little nervous about getting them in character. If they seem OOC then tell me please. And I want to say thanks to AvinaCandela for being my 1st reviewer!

-OP-

By mid-day the whole crew of the Thousand Sunny was awake and awaiting their arrival to the next island, well, everyone except for Zoro. He was napping on the mast. Usopp was entertaining Chopper and Luffy with a story; Sanji was making lunch. Franky was working on something for the soldier dock system below deck. Robin was reading at the lawn table out on deck while Nami was in the girls cabin making a map. Sanji opened the door to the galley,"Lunch is ready!"

Luffy immediately leaped up and rocketed himself towards the open galley door. Sanji kicked his approaching sencho out of the way,"Ladies first!"It was at this time that Robin walked into the galley with Nami close behind. The rest of the crew piled in and began eating a delicious lunch. Towards the end of the meal Nami spoke up,"We'll be arriving at a small port town in a few hours."

"Good we've been getting close to running out of food," quipped Sanji.

"And I need to buy some more ammo." Usopp stabbed Luffy's hand that was creeping towards his plate with his fork. Luffy let out a cry of pain and brought his hand back, all the while shoving food in his mouth.

"I wonder if they have any medical textbooks?" Chopper asked. Robin smiled at Chopper," Maybe so Doctor-san. Let's go to the bookshop together." Sanji twirled around with hearts in his eyes," Robin-chwan is so sweet when she makes shopping plans!"

Everyone skillfully ignored him and left the galley. Sanji started washing dishes and collecting leftovers. Zoro went outside to take a nap. Chopper and Luffy crowded Usopp while he was fiddling with the cannon. Nami went to her room to escape the loudness of Usopp's tall tale, and cries of, "Sugee!" Robin sat in the deck chair, and Franky went back below deck. Time passed with a sense of normalcy in the air.

"Land ho!" came Usopp's voice from the speakers. He gazed through his binocular goggles at the island fast approaching. Luffy bounced around the ship,"ISLAND! ISLAND, ISLAND, ISLAND!IIISLAAAAAAAND!" Sanji kicked him in the head,"Shut Up!"

"Ow! What was that for Sanji?"

"For giving Nami-swan and Robin-chwan a headache!" Zoro sat up,"Who cares about them? Evil money grabbing, secretive witches."

"What was that Marimo?"

"Curly brows!" And with that another argument between Sanji and Zoro began. Nami attempted to speak above the noise,"Usopp! How far off is the island?" When she couldn't she slammed her fists into her nakama's skulls," Quiet!"

"Usopp!"she snapped,"How far off is the island?" Usopp's voice came over the speakers once more," About... 15 kilometers out."

"Good, we'll get there in 10 minutes."

"But Naaami, that's too looooong!"complained her sencho. In reply, Nami bashed his brains in too. She stormed off leaving Chopper to fret over his nakama's injuries.

After Chopper decided, 9 minutes later, that his nakama's injuries were not life threatening, Luffy ran to his special seat. He sat there watching the approaching island. Nami, in the mean time, sent everyone else to do a quick inventory before they docked. When they sailed into port and tied up the Thousand Sunny, they split up into pairs. Robin and Chopper would go find the town's medical supply shops and book shops. Sanji and Usopp would go buy food, and whatever ammo was needed.

Zoro and Luffy would go buy Zoro's booze and food for Luffy to eat. Franky would stay and guard the ship. The crew would meet at the port in one hour. Once the game plan was set, Luffy grabbed Zoro and rocketed them into town. Zoro's cry of,"What the hell?" was swallowed by Luffy's yell of happiness.

The rest of the crew got their money and left the ship. Robin and Chopper were the last to leave. Chopper turned to face Robin,"What's Nami going to do?"

"Navigator-san is going to shop."

"Oh."

-OP-

Sanji was pushing his cart through the streets with Usopp trailing behind. He stopped walking and fell into the cart. He popped his head up," What gives Sanji? Why'd you stop?"

"It's too quiet." Sanji took a long drag on his cigarette, "And there's no people around."

Usopp glanced around,"You're right. Where did everyone go? Aah! Maybe they're all zombies!" Usopp ducked into the cart, obviously shaking.

"This place gives me a bad feeling,"Sanji abandoned the cart, with Usopp still inside, and started walking back towards the ship.

"Wait for me!" Usopp jumped out and ran after Sanji.

-OP-

Chopper walked behind Robin looking around the street. It was so empty, no people, no nothing. Robin stopped walking and Chopper ran into the back of her legs. He opened his mouth to ask why she stopped but saw something in the corner of his eye. It looked as if all the buildings in front of them were, black. It was unnerving to say the least. Especially when one looked closer and saw the blood practically painted in streaks all over the buildings. Robin walked forward and inspected the nearest black building. She stared at it for a little bit," The whole building's been burnt to a crisp."

Chopper walked forward and looked into a building across the street. He screamed and fell backwards. Scooting back quickly," I-it's f-f-filled with c-corpses!" Robin walked over and peered inside,"It seems so Doctor-san."

"We should tell the others! I think something happened here. Something big, really big." The pair continued to walk further into town, hoping to run into their crew.

-OP-

Zoro landed in the middle of the street with a thud, while his captain landed gracefully on his feet. He turned around in circles," Zoro! Where'd you go? Zoro!"

"I'm down here baka!"Luffy looked down," What're you doing on the ground Zoro? Come on! I want meeeeat!"

Zoro pushed himself to his feet,"We can't buy anything! You rocketed us of before we got our share of money to spend!"

"What! We can't get meat? But Zoro, I wanted meat!"

"Then let's hope we find the others so we can get some money." Zoro started to walk away but noticed that all the buildings were burnt, about to the point of collapsing. There was also blood on the walls and all over the ground. He looked at his shirt and noticed it soaked up a good deal of it; it seems he landed right in a puddle of blood. There were piles of bodies in the street, and more corpses laying in store windows and doors. He walked over to examine a pile of the bodies,"What happened here?"

Luffy blinked, as if just realizing that this town was most likely the victim of a town wide massacre. He opened his mouth to reply, but it snapped shut when a groan interrupted the unsettling silence. Both of the pirate's heads snapped to face the direction the groan came from. A body moved, it's head trying to rise then falling to the ground. They walked over and peered down at the body lying in a giant pool of blood. It was a young girl, probably no older then 11. Her eyes fluttered and then opened. She blinked a few times and finally seemed to focus. _Huh? Who're these people? It probably __doesn't matter. I think I'll just go back to sleep..._

The girls eyes closed just as the two pirates above her turned their heads to see the rest of their crew coming into what they assumed to be the town square. Zoro waved them over,"Hey guys! We found someone! They're alive but injured!" Chopper was the first one to reach the pair. He knelt down beside the girl and took her pulse. Sanji piped up," I think the town was raided. All the buildings are burned. And it looks like everyone's dead except for her."

"She won't be for much longer if we don't get her back to the ship." Everyone turned to face the girl's now exposed back. There was a long gash running from her left shoulder to her right hip. It was a precise cut. Zoro knelt closer, staring intently at the wound,"It was made by a katana. Made from the top down." He waved his hands from the top of the wound to the bottom.

"I'm amazed that she's still alive after getting this,"Chopper laid her carefully on her front,"Zoro, pick her up and let's all go back to the ship. She's fading fast."

"Are you sure it's safe to bring her back? She could be one of the people that killed everybody here," Usopp said. Chopper looked up at him with a steely determination in his eye,"Maybe so, but I can't just let someone die." Zoro took this as his cue to pick the girl up. He did, and looked up at Luffy. Luffy's eyes were covered by the shadow of his hat. He stared at the girl in Zoro's arms. Zoro looked down to see a pair of eyes so light blue they were almost gray. The girl tried to push herself out of his arms, but he just tightened his grip. She whimpered when he did that, and tried to speak. It came out as a whisper,"Who are you?"

"That's what we should be asking you. What happened here?"

Her eyes widened and she stared into space for a second,"They, they killed everyone. I'm the only one left." Her eyes started to drift closed,"Please... help?"

Luffy stepped into her line of vision,"We'll help you. You're not alone anymore." She smiled, then passed out.

-OP-

I have a general idea of where this ficlet is going but if you would like anything specific to happen then let me know. I also want to ask you if you want our mystery girl to become a member of the crew or not. It's up to you, I can write it either way, and I don't care which way it goes. So if you dislike OC's becoming crew members then let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been swamped with school work and shopping. Hopefully I can get another chapter up during break.

-OP-

". . . infection set. . . medicine not working. . ."

". . . gonna. . . okay?"

". . . Log set . . . leave in . . ."

". . . Can't stay . . . longer. Should . . . her with?"

I heard a few voices talking, but they sounded so far away. . . It's hard to breathe and my back hurts really bad. I wish I could roll over onto my stomach. I can't open my eyes, it's too hard. But the voices don't sound familiar, and I feel like I'm rocking from side to side. Where am I? Who am I with? If I could open my eyes I would know. I keep trying to lift my eyelids, but it takes a lot of energy. I feel sleepy now, but I have to keep trying! Oh! It's working, I can see a sliver of the world. Now keep going . . .There! They're open!

I'm in a room, on a bed. The room is rocking. Am I on a ship? I turn my head to my left to see people at my bedside, arguing, in low voices. But the voices are clearer now, I can hear what is being said.

"But we don't know when the log will set! We can't leave!Especially not with her with us! What if she has family here?" says a woman with orange hair. She's looking at a man with blonde hair that covers his face. The man is smoking a cigarette; he takes a long drag off it.

"But Nami-swan if we don't hurry to another island soon we'll run out of food! If you'll remember, we were planning to buy all of our supplies for the _next two months_ at this island! I'm pretty sure everyone else here is dead except for her!", he points his cigarette wielding hand at me,"She-"

He turns his head to face me. He stares for a moment, and I can see now that only his left eye is covered by his hair. The woman, Nami, stares at the man for a few seconds, with a confused look on her face. She opens her mouth, presumably to speak, and follows his gaze over to me. She quickly opens the door and darts out yelling for a 'Chopper'. The man drops his cigarette on the wooden floor, steps on it, then covers the two feet over to my bed. He puts his hand on my forehead, it feels really nice on my hot skin. Then a short reindeer, walking on two legs, and wearing a pink top hat walks in. He shifts into what look like a furry man and looms over me. The blonde haired man removes his hand from my forehead and steps out of the reindeer man's way,"She's all yours Chopper."

'Chopper' glances at the blonde-haired man and says,"Sanji wait outside with Luffy. If she's coherent enough to speak, he'll want to talk to her." 'Sanji' nods and leaves through to door to get 'Luffy'.

'Chopper' turns back to me and says,"Can you understand me? Nod yes or no."

I nod my head yes.

"Can you talk?"

Nod.

" Chopper. What's your name?"

"Fe-li-na,"I croak out.

"Hi Felina. I'm going to sit you up and take off your bandages okay?" I nodded, just now realizing that all I have covering my chest are bandages. I feel 'Chopper's' hands sliding under my shoulders and lift me away from the bed. The blanket that was on top of me slid down to my waist He rests one hand between my shoulder blades, and the other one travels to my side, right behind my arm pit. I can hear him struggling with something, and I feel his fingers occasionally wiggling over my skin. After a few more moments he stops struggling, sighs, and calls,"Nami! Could you come in here?"

The guy named 'Sanji' pokes his head in,"Hold on a second while I go get her." He dashes off, not bothering to close the door. I can feel the cold air blowing in, and I lean closer to 'Chopper' because he's warn and furry. I start shivering and I can't stop. 'Chopper' moves his hand from where they were, and embraces me in a hug. A moment later Nami returns and closes the door. She steps closer to the bed, I know because I can hear her footsteps grow louder. She places a hand on my shoulder and says,"Chopper? What do I need to do?"

"I need you to untie the knot to her bandages while I hold her up. Felina would probably also welcome a shirt to wear."

"Felina? Is that her name? How do you know? Dis she tell you? Can I ask her a question?"Nami quickly put together the pieces. I turned in Chopper's grip to face Nami"Wha- what do you want to kn-know?"

She looked at me, stunned for a moment, then said,"Do you know when the log for this island sets?"I think for moment, I can't remember if I know that. Then a memory comes to mind.

-Flashback-

A seven year old Felina runs up to a man of about thirty. She tugs on his pant leg over and over, attempting to get his attention. The man bends down and picks her up. She cheers in joy and says,"Daddy! Daddy, a man at the docks said he would give me candy if I told him when the log for this island sets. So when does it? C'mon Daddy, he had candy!" The man looks at his daughter in shock,"Felina what have I told you about talking to strangers! He could have hurt you!"

"But Daddy! He wouldn't of! He's really nice! He said he's a pirate!"

"A pirate!" The man runs off down the street.

"Baby girl, pirates are dangerous. Never ever talk to one, ever again. If they don't go away, tell them what they want to know and run! Run as fast as you can!"

"But Daddy, I can't tell them what they want to know if I don't know either. So when does the log for this island set? Mr. Pirate will want to know!"

"The log sets in three days. But you aren't going to go tell that pirate!"

"But Daddy! Mr. Pirate-Shanks will want to know!"

-End Flashback-

When I opened my eyes, I see Nami and Chopper looking at me worriedly. I can't remember closing my eyes, but I guess it must have been awhile to warrant the worry in their eyes. I looked to Nami,"Th- three days. The l- log sets in three d- days."

"Thank you for telling me. Now lets finish your check up so you can rest."

I nodded.

-OP-

Half an hour later, my wound was examined by Chopper, I had new bandages on, and I also wore a shirt from Nami. Although, it swallowed me whole. Chopper started to tell me about my medical condition and what-not. About when I'm going to take my medicine, how bad the wound and infection are, stuff like that. Well, he _almost_ started to tell me that stuff, but I could see the seriousness in his eyes, and stopped him before he could start his speech.

"Chopper, can I go outside?" Nami and Chopper both wore shocked expressions. Although from my use of Chopper's name, the randomness of the question, or my ability to speak without stuttering, I couldn't be sure. It was Nami that recovered first,"Why would you want to do that?"

"I want to see Sanji, the black haired guy, and the green haired swordsman! Plus anybody else in your pirate crew!" Now both their jaws hung open. The door burst open and Sanji twirled in, as if summoned by the use of his name. The guy with the black hair poked his head in. He smiled really big, and jumped into the room. Sanji stopped twirling and faced Nami,"My beautiful Nami-swan, I was summoned by your love for me! Please tell me how I can be of assistance to you me sweet."

While he had their attention, I slid down from the bed and snuck out the door. I caught the black haired guy's eye, and he winked at me. I smiled and walked the rest of the way outside. I stood at the edge of the railing, looking out over the grass covered deck. I could still hear the conversation going on in the room I just left.

"Sanji-san I was just telling Felina why she shouldn't go outside. Right, Chopper?"

"Yeah, she shouldn't be standing, much less walking around outside! By the way, Felina, how did you know we were a... pirate... crew?" That was Chopper, and by the way his sentence dropped off I"m guessing they noticed I was gone. Nami yelled," Felina! What are you doing outside!" I spun around to see Nami, Chopper, and Sanji with angry looks on their faces. They started walking towards me. I muttered and 'Uh oh' and ran down the stairs. I jumped the last couple of steps, and rolled when I hit the deck. I ran towards the opposite side of the ship, looking behind me most of the way. When I did bother to look where I was going, I was a few steps in front of the railing. I tried to slow down when I saw the green haired swordsman to my right, and as I tumbled overboard I kicked him in the face. I was falling face first when I grabbed the railing, and my back slammed into the side of the ship. I let loose a scream, probably in the swordsman's ear, and let go of the railing. I saw a blur of white in my face, and reached for it. I looked up to see the swordsman with an annoyed look on his face, which had a beautiful red mark across the bridge of his nose. He pulled the sword I was holding onto up, but the sheath slid off and I, in a moment of brilliance, put the sheath between my teeth and grabbed the blade with both hands. I felt it bite into the tender flesh of my calloused hands, and held back a scream as tears came to my eyes. I heard gasps above me, but concentrated on the rhythmic feeling of being pulled up by the swordsman. When I was within grabbing distance, I launched myself onto the nearest person, which was the swordsman. I held on for dear life, and felt him stiffen when I did so. I buried my face into his shoulder to hide the tears that started rolling down my cheeks. I tightened my arms around his neck, trying not to slide off. Gradually I felt him relax, and I loosened my death grip when he put his arms around me. He rocked me back and forth whispering in my ear until I passed out.

-OP-

Zoro held Felina until she passed out and looked up to see the rest of his crew staring at him. He glared at them and walked over to Chopper, who had switched back to Brain Point and had his medical bag open. Zoro sat down and set Felina in his lap. Chopper put pressure on the cuts until the blood clotted, and cleaned the cuts. He then put bandages on her hands.

Zoro growled quietly," Why the **hell** was she outside?"

"She slipped out of the room when we had our backs turned! It's not like we let her outside!" Nami whisper-yelled at him. Sanji entered the conversation,"Since when are you so good with kids, Marimo?" Zoro blushed, and looked away, Felina still held protectively to him. He mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that? We couldn't hear you. Did you have a kid or something, Marimo-chan?" Sanji teased. You could practically taste all the sarcasm. The crew snickered as Zoro snapped his head to face Sanji. He glared at him for a while, and then said, a little more clearly," I was stuck on an island for a few months awhile back. Some lady saved me from dying and to pay her back I had to babysit her kids while I recovered." Sanji's cigarette fell from his lips, and he burst out laughing. Everyone else joined him, and Zoro tried to cover Felina's ears, but alas, his efforts were in vain as Felina awoke anyway. She say up and looked at him in confusion,"Why's everybody laughing?" He gave an exasperated sigh and said," Don't worry about it." She looked down," I'm sorry for getting blood on your sword, swordsman-senpai."

"Sempai? Are you a swordsman?"

"Only when I need to be." She offered no further explanation as she lifted her gaze to examine the laughing jumble of people in front of her. She could pick out Sanji, Nami, Chopper, and the black haired kid laughing all over each other. She also saw a guy with a really long nose, and buff guy wearing a speedo with them. Last but not least, she spotted a woman with black hair sitting on a deck chair, watching the fray of people. She heard Zoro say," Don't worry about my sword, but if you kick me in the face again it won't be pretty."

"O-oh! I'm sorry! It just seemed like the best way to get your attention so I wouldn't drown. Thank you for saving me by the way."

"Don't worry about it." She shrugged and stood up. Or, she tried to stand up, but her legs gave out from under her, and she fell flat on her face in the middle of everyone. She pushed herself up," Owie!" Everyone stared at her, and she looked at them, confused,"What? Why are you staring at me?" Chopper stepped forward and looked into her eyes. He peeled back her eyelid and shone a light into her eye. Her eyes watered. She grabbed Chopper's hands and pulled them away from her face. She looked down to the ground and whispered," What are you staring at? What's wrong with me?"

All of a sudden Luffy let out a hearty laugh, breaking the mounting tension," Your eyes! They got darker when you hurt yourself!" She blinked. Twice. Thrice. Finally," What?" Franky explained," Your eyes turned a darker shade of blue when you were in pain. That's so cool Felina-aniki!"

Sanji kicked him in the head," How is her being in pain cool!" Franky started crying," Wah! I didn't know it sounded like that! I'm sorry!"

She smiled and said," It's okay! I know you didn't mean it like tha-yawn-that!" Her eyes suddenly drooped, and she fell backwards, into Zoro's lap, unconscious. Zoro blinked, and then smiled a gentle smile the crew had never seen on him before. He scooped Felina up and carried her up to med-bay. He put her in the bed, tuckered her in, and shut off the light. He walked out, gently closing the door. When he looked back to the crew, most of them were gaping at him again. Sanji lit another cigarette and said," That is gonna take a _lot_ of getting used to."

Whelps, that's it for chapter three! I'M SOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A FEW MONTHS! School has been running me over with a bulldozer, and my sister has been just about **living** at the computer. I have chapter four written and done, I just have to find some more time to update! Good thing I only have two more days of school! (Guess what? This end note was written _two months ago!_)


End file.
